


Невзаимность

by Serenada_san



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Melancholy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san





	Невзаимность

***

\- Она издевается? Нет, ну правда, она же издевается, да? Жирный троллинг от стройной богини? Черт. Отстойная шутка. Надо доработать аналогию.

Вряд ли Стайлз заметил, что у него появился слушатель. Все душевные излияния доставались полупустому стакану. Дерек не хотел даже представлять, какими методами Стайлз заставил бармена налить ему алкоголь. Ядерная смесь шантажа, запугивания и давления на жалость была бы очень в его духе. 

\- Стайлз, что ты здесь делаешь? – тронув его за плечо и наклонившись, спросил Дерек. 

Во взгляде, которым его одарили, не было ни капли удивления, только поддатое возмущение кое-чьей тупостью.

\- Топлю горе в бутылке. В стакане то есть. Не видишь, что ли?

Дерек не стал заострять внимание на факте кое-чьего несовершеннолетия и перешел к другому пункту. 

\- В гей-клубе?

\- Дерек. Мой зубастый… скажем, друг. – Стайлз развернулся к нему всем корпусом. До него дошло, что живая человеческая – хорошо, вервульфовая – особь в качестве собеседника лучше, чем стеклянная тара. – Девушка моей мечты, которую я боготворю с не будем уточнять какого класса, пришла ко мне плакаться из-за ссоры с Джексоном. Не к Эллисон. Не к любой другой своей подружке. Где еще, по-твоему, мне напиваться от чудовищной несправедливости жизни? Гей-клуб – для гей-друзей. 

Определив для себя последнюю фразу как тост, он отсалютовал стаканом и опрокинул в горло остатки выпивки. Задохнулся. Отдышался. Растекся по барной стойке амебой. 

Дерек перехватил взгляд бармена, подумал, что тормозить уже поздно, и показал пальцами «два», кивнув на полку с виски. Он был уверен, что парень назло нальет самого дорогого. 

\- А ты что тут делаешь? – внезапно оживился Стайлз, будто разряженный в ноль мобильник, который воткнули в сеть. – Это же гей-клуб. 

\- Скотт волновался, - ответил Дерек. Как хорошо, что люди не слышат ложь. Хотя в здешнем грохоте это было бы затруднительно и оборотню. 

Стайлз проглотил объяснение легко. Он выпил достаточно, чтобы еще быть в состоянии молоть языком, но восприятие у него уже явно поплыло. 

\- Ну и приехал бы сам. Или…. погоди… а-а-а… - Он многозначительно кивнул, сладко сощурился и вынес другу вердикт: - Эллисон. 

Все, на этом тему Скотта можно было считать закрытой. «Эллисон» равносильно «Скотт клал на весь мир в целом и на Стайлза в частности», особенно после их недавнего триумфального, в стиле романтических мелодрам, воссоединения, Стайлз привык. 

Стайлз привык так очевидно, что Дерека это бесило.

\- Окей. Кому-то достается девушка, кому-то бухло и небритый оборотень в качестве собутыльника, притом весьма херового. Без обид, чувак, - Стайлз фамильярно похлопал его по плечу, и это значило, что степень опьянения близка к опасной. 

\- Без обид, - кивнул Дерек, отхлебывая виски. 

Стайлз покрутил свой стакан, в котором опять плескалось на донышке, по стойке, облокотился о нее и заговорил тише. То ли помнил, что Дерек все равно услышит, то ли наоборот, забыл об этом. 

\- Вечное одиночество и защитный сарказм. Мой любимый цвет, мой любимый размер. – Он шмыгнул носом, потерся им о рукав рубашки и обратил на Дерека слегка косящий взгляд: - Меня даже геи не хотят, ну ты прикинь? Ни одна сволочь не попробовала клеиться, пока я тут сижу весь такой беззащитный, страдающий и нетрезвый.

Дерек мог бы с ходу назвать ему трех парней, которые за милую душу подвалили бы к беззащитному нетрезвому страдальцу, если бы рядом не ошивался опасный и однозначно трезвый альфа-оборотень. Даже если третьей характеристики они не знали, первых двух хватило с лихвой. 

Но, разумеется, сообщать об этом Стайлзу Дерек не собирался. 

\- Жизнь – дерьмо, Дерек, - пустился в пьяную философию Стайлз, пытаясь снова занять вертикальное положение. – Ты слушаешь об этом пару сотен песен, смотришь кучу фильмов, даже книжки читаешь. А потом Лидия Мартин рыдает у тебя на плече и рассказывает, какой Джексон козлина и как она его любит. И тут до тебя доходит. 

Потом он долго сидел молча, будто у него закончились слова, и эта мысль в применении к Стайлзу была неуютной, зябкой, поэтому Дерек предпочел думать, что того просто вырубает от выпитого. Он потягивал виски и не тормошил Стайлза. В грохоте музыки, в разноцветном дыму билось много сердец, билось о бетонный пол на осколки, Стайлз влился в эту неслышную симфонию своей давней, выученной накрепко партией. Даже если тебе всего семнадцать – особенно если тебе всего семнадцать, – это правда очень больно. 

Дереку показалось, что Стайлз отключился, а тот вдруг пробормотал еле слышно:

\- Быть другом – это хуже, чем быть невидимкой. И лучше. Просто не надо больше… надеяться. – Сердце отстучало в ритме медленной мелодии, в которой тонул клуб, несколько тяжелых ударов. – Ты, наверное, не понимаешь.

Дерек подставил ладонь ему под лоб, когда Стайлз отсоединился от реальности с риском припечататься головой о барную стойку. Осторожно опустил его. Провел ладонью по затылку. 

\- Я понимаю.

Он допил свой виски, прежде чем отвезти Стайза домой.


End file.
